A NEW POTTER AND WEASLEY
by MiaMelibne
Summary: Ginny and Harry are expecting a baby.The family all find out in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own any of Harry Potter books or movies. I wish I was J.K. Rowling ,the master genius who create Harry Potter. This Is my first Harry Potter story but not my first story on here. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

Chapter One: I'm Pregnant

" Harry I'm Pregnant." Ginny Said

"What ?" said Harry

"How could you be Pregnant." said Harry

"Well lets see remember that night three months ago when I , when we decided that it was time I moved in here." Said Ginny

"Yeah and I also remember that I want to tell your parents that you were moving in here with me. But you thought your parents would be upset." said Harry

"Harry not only would my parents be upset but you remember my six well now five older brothers. My very overly protective brothers who would have , NO, NO who are going to hurt you now that I am pregnant." said Ginny in a rather comical way but some what angry.

" I know Ginny that really why I wish you had told your parents that we were living together." Said Harry

" Well that's besides the point now Harry. I'm pregnant and everyone go…nn… going to b-e- m…aaaddd, and a-l-l you can thi--nk of is th-e the past.. A-r-e you e-v-e-n hap….happy ab-o-ut this baby." said Ginny while she started to break down in tears.

Harry started to freak out by all these emotional that Ginny was experiencing the only thing that Harry could do is walk over to Ginny and comfort her by holding her. Then Harry said

" Ginny of course I am Happy about this baby and you want o know why"

"Why?" Said Ginny with a teary red eye face.

"Because she or he will be a Weaseley. Also because he or she will be our child." Said Harry as he notice that this was starting to cheer Ginny up, He continue " Also the most important thing of all is that this child will have an amazing mother like you."

"Are you being serious?" Ask Ginny as she look up at the man, she always knew would be her husband and father of her children.

"Of course I am being serious Gin and let me tell you why? Because ever since I started dating you , No maybe even before we start dating! Ginny Weaseley with your beautiful red hair and fierce temper, that you would one day be my wife and mother of my children." said Harry to Ginny , who could not believe that Harry felt, let alone express something like he just did. Although she knew that he always had it in him to be sensitive.

Ginny spoke up and said "Well what are we going to do now?"

" I think we should go to the Burrow and tell your parents before they find and everyone else find out some other way." Said Harry

"Your right Harry. Lets go get pack then we can leave by apparition." Said Ginny

So They want and got everything pack. Then they left by apparition.

A/n That the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it I have a least three other chapters to put up and some more chapters that have yet to be written. So I hope you enjoy and review. Please review I would love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own any thing Of Harry Potter. I wish I was JK Rowling the master Genius that create Harry Potter.

Chapter two: Telling The Parents

It was December 15th, Harry and Ginny just arrive at the Burrow from Harry's Home. Which happens to be Grimaulde place, the home that Sirius Black had given him. A home that nobody would recognize now that he and Ginny had redecorate it. They were walking towards the Burrow as Mrs. Weaseley came running out towards them.

"What are you doing here" said Mrs. Weaseley as she pulled them both into a big huge hug.

"Well mum Harry and I have something to tell you and Dad?" said Ginny

All of a sudden Mrs. Weaseley got a big smile on her face (as she thought their finally announcing their engagement.)But instead she said:

" Well why don't you come in and tell us. In fact you arrive at a good time, since your father has just come home for lunch."

So they all want into the house. Harry and Ginny bags were sent upstairs to the twins old room and Ginny room. Then Mrs. Weaseley served Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weaseley and her self lunch. After lunch was over and everything was clean. Then Mrs. Weaseley spoke up and said:

" What is it that you want to tell us Children."

"Well….Well ma, mum we don't know how to tell you this but… but…" said Ginny

"Oh come sweetheart you can tell us anything. Well as long as it not that your pregnant." said Mr. Weaseley in a Joking Manner.

"Oh come on Arthur she not pregnant. I mean their not even married." Said Mrs. Weaseley jokingly.

Just then everything got quiet as Mrs. & Mr. Weaseley notice the looks between Harry and Ginny. Then Mrs. Weaseley shocking said :

"OH MY MERLIN, Ginny please tell me your not pregnant."

Ginny and Harry looked up with guilty looks on their faces then back down at their feet.

"Ginerva Molly Weaseley you better tell me you are NOT pregnant." Said Mrs. Weaseley very strongly and rather loudly as Mr. Weaseley just sat there quietly with a sad look on his face. Ginny didn't know what to make of her father face but she most assuredly could tell her mum was upset.

Then Harry who was the brave one, spoke up and said " Mr. & Mrs. Weaseley, Ginny and I didn't plan for this baby. But we are going to be living together and raising it on our own. We know that this is not what either of you would want for us but it's happen and we can't change the past. The only thing that we ask is for your blessing and support. We will understand through if you both cannot do that and then we will leave. But I ask you to remember that this is your soon to be grandson or granddaughter from your only daughter. Now I am finish with what I have to say."

MRS. Weaseley now a little more calm, spoke up and said: " Well Harry I understand and accept what you have to say. Of course we well accept this baby and you guys. But you got to understand she our BABY GIRL."

Ginny was about to say something but then Mrs. Weaseley spoke up and said :

"No young lady wait your turn and let me finish. As I was saying to both of you, I am upset and maybe a little shock because she our Baby. But this Baby and your relationship is very much welcome in this home."

Then Mrs. Weaseley shock them by walking over to both of them and give them hugs and kisses. Then she said " Arthur don't you have something to say to the kids."

Mr. Weaseley still had that sad look on his face and said :"Excuse me, I am going out to the shed." Then he walk out of the back door.

"Oh mum were so Sorry. We didn't mean to clause trouble or upset you guys." said Ginny all of sudden very sad.

"Oh Ginny, honey don't worry your dad will come around." said Mrs. Weaseley in usual very calm voice.

"Are you sure?" said Ginny with slight tears in her eyes.

"Of course I am sure. Now why don't we plan a shopping trip for the baby arrival." Said a very Happy Mrs. Weaseley.

As the girls went into the living room to talk about going shopping, Harry decide he go out to the shed to talk with Mr. Weaseley.

A/N : Harry and Mr. Weaseley will maybe work out their issues in the next chapter. Also in a few chapters from now the Brothers will find out from a certain newspaper article by a certain reporter that Ginny pregnant ,lets see how the handle it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I would welcome it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything of Harry Potter. Although I wish I was JK Rowling for one day and also I saw wish I could live in the world of Harry Potter.

…………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER THREE: THE TALK WITH MR.WEASLEY:

Harry walk in to the shed and notice Mr. Weasley was missing with a muggle gadget.

"Mr. Weasley can we talk?" said Harry

Out of Nowhere Mr. Weasley said "Harry I have something to say first? Ginny is my little girl. It's just hard for me to imagine her having a family"

Then he went on to say "It's not that I am having a problem with the situation so much. It just that she my little girl and nobody will ever be good enough for her, UNDERSTAND! Now Harry it's also not that I don't like you but my baby having a baby. I mean imagine if your and Ginny child was a little girl. Then she came home one day with an upstanding guy and said Daddy was having a family. What would you do? Or how would you feel?"

Mr. Weasley stops then and waited for Harry to speak. Harry spoke up and said" Mr. Weasley I don't know how I would feel or what I would do? But I can tell you this intention towards Ginny and my family."

Then Harry looked Mr. Weasley right in the eye and said." I intend to make and honest woman out your daughter, my girlfriend, and the future mother of all my children. I intend to married your daughter and I intend to do it very soon."

Then Mr. Weasley thought for a moment and finally said "Harry I wish you luck then because I know my daughter and she has her mother temper. So again I say good luck with my daughter and also my new grandchild. Welcome to the family SON!"

Just then Harry felt more like a Weasley then ever before. The Harry spoke up and said with a smile on his face." Now all I have to do is get Ginny to married me. Oh and also survive telling her brothers, long enough to see my wedding, a least!"

"Don't worry Son your apart of this family now. I'll make sure you survive to see the wedding and baby birth, as well as any future children. Trust me Molly will make sure I do it. Now lets go see about dinner and what the girls our planning with the baby. Knowing Molly she'll have every penny both me and you have on her future grandbaby. You would swear she never had a grandchild to spoil before." Said Mr. Weasley with a smile on his face Then He and his future son-n- law walk back into the house from the shed that was in the yard!

………………………………………………………..

A/N: When I started this chapter I did not know where I was going to go with this talk. Then this conversation just few out of me as I was writing. I have to admit to me I don't fell like a writer so I loved it when some reviews and likes the story I am writing. I also am very proud of how this chapter turn out between Mr. Weasley and Harry. It actually then kind of talk that any father should have with his future son-n-law. So I hope you all enjoy and Review. I already have up to chapter five written so post chapter four in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I know I haven't update this story in a while but I will update soon I promise. Lately I have been sick and also I just wrote another Doctor Who story for Valentine's Day. DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION is also another passion of mine to write about so please go read the story Title: BEST VALENTINE'S DAY. I promise that the next chapter of a NEW POTTER AND WEASELY will be up next week.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series except this story plot and some of the books. Everything else belongs to the great J.K.ROWLINGS and the masterminds who publish the Harry Potter books.

CHAPTER 4:SHOPPING TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY

The next day Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all decide to go shopping for the baby in Diagon Alley. Although Mr. Weasley also knew that Harry was going to get a ring for Ginny, while the girls want baby shopping. They all arrived outside of Flourish and Blotts Bookstore by floo network . Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak up and say "Well where do you want to go Ginny?"

"Mom how about we try Baby Witches and Wizards or Little Magical Ones Cribs. Then there also Magical Gap Baby." Said Ginny to her mother as they look at all the different baby shops for little magical ones.

"Ginny, I think Magical Gap Baby is the first one we should try? How about it, boys!" said Mrs. Weasley while looking at her husband and soon be son-n-law.

"I actually would like to see the new quitich stuff they have out, Gin. I mean I know where having this baby together, but I think if I walk into a baby store with you guys, the owners might suspect something. Then it would be all over the Dailey Prophet tomorrow, that the 'CHOSEN ONE' is having a baby. That would be really bad considering we haven't even told the rest of the family." Said Harry with air quotes towards everyone.

Then Mr.Weasley spoke up and said "Ginny , you know He's right about that. Plus there will be plenty of shopping trips after the baby comes, for you to together !"

Ginny with a kind of sad face, said "Fine go, enjoy looking at quitich stuff, while we shopped. But we all meet for lunch at 12:00, you know the place."

"Thanks Gin, I love you but trust me I won't enjoy looking at the quitich stuff !" Said Harry with a smile on his face, towards Ginny.

"I know your lying to cheer me up and I thank you for it but don't have to. Also I love you too and really enjoy!" said Ginny a little happier now towards Harry as she walk off with her Mother towards the Baby shops.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this along a wait chapter and I know that some of the words are probably miss spelled .So please leave me a review, I enjoy them all, even if it's just to tell me something misspelled. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter except the books, movies, and this story plot. Everything else belongs to master geniuses of J.K. Rowling, The people who publish it and made the movies. I also would like to say I love all of you who add me as their favorite author or my stories as their favorite, but I love reviews more.

CHAPTER FIVE:THE WALK TO GRINGOTTS

When the girls were finally out of sight, Mr. Weasley spoke up and said "Where to now, Harry?"

"Gringotts Mr. Weasley, so I can get Ginny's ring!" said Harry as he look at his soon to be future father-n-law face.

"Gringotts to get Ginny ring , what you mean by that." Said Mr. Weasley to Harry as they started walking towards the magical bank.

"Well you see Mr. Weasley, after Voldemort destroyed my home and killed my parents. When Dumbledore came to rescue me, he removed my parents wedding rings. I guess so I could have them one day. I guess it's good thing in a way now because Ginny can now where something that belong to my mum." Said Harry with sadness in his eyes towards Mr. Weasley as they open the door of the bank.

"Oh my boy I am so sorry for your loss." Said Mr. Weasley very sorry like to Harry at the door way of Gringotts.

"You don't have to be Mr. Weasley. I am actually kind of glad I have the rings now. In a way I kind of feel closure to my mother, knowing that Ginny we be wearing her ring, for the rest of her life." Said Harry as he and Mr. Weasley arrived at a Goblin station.

The Harry said to the Goblin at the station " Mr. Harry Potter wishing to remove some Jewelry from my vault."

The Goblin spoke up and said to Harry, "Do you have a key Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Oh yes here is my key for the Vault." Said Harry as he handed over the vault key to the Goblin.

"Oh yes, right this way Mr. Potter." said the Goblin as they walk towards the cart. The cart took them to Harry's family Vault. The Goblin open the door and Harry want into the Vault. He removed his parents wedding rings , his father ring was a plain white gold band with three diamond chips lay across it. While his mum rings were a plain white gold band, along with a very simple but very elegance white gold, round solitaire diamond ring. Harry also removed some money, so Ginny could go shopping some more. Also so he could treat every one to lunch. As soon as he was done, he and Mr. Weasley want to go look around for a while.

Then they decide to go meet the girls for lunch. Little did they four of them know was that a certain reporter was watching them all day. She saw everything that Harry had did, she especially saw Harry show Mr. Weasley the wedding rings outside. She also saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley go shopping for baby things and she over heard both woman say something about Ginny expecting a baby. So she put two and two together and guess that Mr. Potter and Young Miss Weasley were in a hurry to get married. She couldn't wait to see the Dailey Prophet Headlines, tomorrow.

A/N: AGAIN I REPEAT MYSELF: I also would like to say I love all of you who add me as their favorite author or my stories as their favorite, but I love reviews more. SO PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW. ALSO can you guess who the reporter is?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own anything of Harry potter. Everything belongs to JK Rowling's.

CHAPTER SIX: PROPOSING TO GINNY

That very same night Harry decide to take Ginny to London to stay in a muggle hotel. He called ahead and had the hotel sat up a nice romantic candle light dinner in a big beautiful suite.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the hotel. She ask "What are we doing here?"

"You'll have to just wait and see?"

"Oh come on Harry I don't like surprises." she said while looking stunning in a little simple black dress, that flows gracefully about her. While Harry was in a simple yet casual suit.

Then he spoke up and said " No Ginny, your just going to have to wait. Trust me, waiting for it will make it that much better!"

With a very smug look on her face and raised eyebrows, she said " Oh you mean like when I wait for you and what you had!"

He replied like any man would by saying " oh yes and wasn't I worth the wait Ms. Weasley."

"Oh considering I am very pregnant with your baby, Mr. Potter. I am not sure how to answer you." Said Ginny with that smile on her face again.

"That's fine! But I'll make sure you say yes by the end of the night. Just wait here for a moment." Said Harry as he walk over to the large check in and out desk.

She saw Harry talk to the guy and get what look like a key. As this was happening Ginny couldn't help but think to herself ,(Oh I can't wait to get him alone tonight. Then he will truly know who was worth the wait.)!

Just then Harry walked back over to her and Said "Come on Gin, I have the key to our room."

Then they both walk over to the elevator and took it up to their room. After they got nearer to their room. He spoke up and said "Here Ginny, I am going to cover your eyes with this scarf until we get to the room. So she allowed him to cover her eyes and walk her into the room. After they got in the room, he took off the scarf. Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The room was glowing with candles of all sizes. There was a beautifully set table in the middle of the room, with dinner for two. The cart on the side of the table near a beautiful terrace doors that had curtains, open to a beautiful view of the city. It had chocolate cover strawberries for desert. The whole room all the way to the bathroom had rose petals everywhere. She just couldn't believe all that he had done for her.

"Gin do you like it?" ask Harry as he motion for them to sit down at the dinner table.

"Yes I love it!" , while her eyes grew misty with tears.

Then out of now where he got down on one knee and said " Because you deserve it Ginerva Molly Weasley and much more!"

They both now had tears in their eyes. As Harry pulled out the engagement ring box, which she didn't notice because of her misty eyes. The Harry continue " If you Ginerva Molly Weasley will let me. I will continue to give you this and much more for the rest of our lives."

Then Harry had to stop for a moment again, because him and Ginny were starting to really cry. When he finally got it together he then continue, " Ginerva Molly Weasley, I have knowingly love you since I was seventeen but unknowingly probably longer. I love you and any child we will ever have."

Then Harry started to choke up again but finally got through it while Ginny was really letting the tears flow. He finally spoke up and said " Gin I really loved you. So would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ginny just sat there a moment complete stunned by everything that just happened. Harry was kindred of scared and she making him wait was even more scary.

Finally Ginny came out of her stunners and said one simple little word, "YES!"

He grab her and swung her around in his arms. Then he bought her down and gave her a kiss. One of those deep soul searing kisses, which lead to the bed. Which then led to them forgetting about dinner over the next few hours.

A few hours later while still in bed, Ginny said "Harry I know you were probably hoping to stay right here but I want to go tell mom and dad."

"Fine Ginny lets got tell your parents. I do not mind not staying here tonight." He said while cuddling with her in the bed.

"Are you sure?" she said, who was complete and utterly happy lying in his arms.

"Yes, plus we still have the honeymoon to look forward too." Said Harry as he lean over to kiss her, one last time. Then he and Ginny both got out of bed and got dress. Then they had some of the very cold food, then went downstairs and got check out. Once they were far enough away from the busy streets, they apparaite home.

A/N I know it's been a long time since I update this story but I was sick for a little while. I also hand write my stories first in a note book and I had lost this note book for a while. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update again soon. So Please leave Reviews and Enjoy!!

SJT


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE BOOKS. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLINGS.

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BROTHERS FIND OUT

BILL WEASELEY WALK OUT OF HIS FRONT DOOR TO GET THE DAILEY PHROPHET. AS HE WALK THROUGH THE HOUSE TO THE KITCHEN WITH THE PHROPHET.HE NOTICE A STORY ABOUT THE GREAT HARRY POTTER . HE SORT OF SMILIE, NOT REALLY KNOWNING WHAT THE STORY WAS ABOUT TO HE SIT DOWN. WHEN HE FINALLY SET DOWN AND REALLY READ WHAT THE STORY WAS ABOUT. HE THEN SCREAM HIS HEAD OFF. HE SCREAM SO LOUD THAT FLEUR CAME RUNNING, THINKING THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH VICTORIA.

" WHAT IS WRONG BILL?" SAID FLEUR NOW HAPPY TO SEE THAT VICTORIA WAS NOT HURT.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" SAID BILL ALL SHOCKINLY BUT STILL NOT REALLY SAY ANYTHING TO HIS WIFE, AS VICTORIA SAT IN HER HIGH CHAIR PLAYING.

" CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT BILL?" SAID FLEUR, THEN SHE NOTICE WHAT THE PAPER WAS ABOUT. SHE NOTICE THE ARTICLE ABOUT HARRY AND GINNY IN BIG BOLD LETTERS.

THE ARTICLE SAID IN A CERTAIN REPORTER VOICE:

A ONE MR HARRY WAS SCENE YESTERDAY WITH A CERTAIN MS. WEASLEY AND HER PARENTS. IT LOOK LIKE MS. WEASLEY WAS SHOPPING WITH HER MOTHER FOR BABY CLOTHES. I ALSO SAW MR. POTTER WITH MR. WEASLEY, SHORTLY LATER , GETTING WHAT LOOK LIKE AN ENGAGEDMENT RING FROM GRINGOTTS. I ALSO HEARD FROM ONE OF MY SOURCES IN THE MINSTERY THAT MR. POTTER AND MS. WEASLEY ARE PLANNING TO BE MARRIED TODAY. I WONDER IF THEY WANT TO BE MARRIED BEFORE MS. WEASLEY LITTLE BUMP GETS BIGGER. ONLY TIME WILL TELL, SO STAY TUNED FOR ANY MORE UPDATES ABOUT A CERTAIN MR. POTTER AND MS. WEASLEY.

SINCERELY RITA SKEETER!!

" I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. I SWEAR IF ONE OUNCE OF THIS IS TRUE, I WILL KILL HIM." SAID BILL JUMPING UP OUT OF SEAT, VERY ANGERLY. THEN HE MARCH TOWARDS HIS BEDROOM TO GET DRESS, LEAVING FLEUR LOOKING ALL SHOCK WHILE HOLDING VICTORIA. ALL THE WHILE, UTTERING THE WORDS, " I AM GOING TO KILL HIM."

AS THE REST OF THE WEASLEY'S MEN WERE IN THERE HOMES READING THE SAME ARTICLE. THEY OF COURSE WERE ALL UTTERING THE SAME SAYING, " I AM GOING TO KILL HIM."

A/N: I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY BUT WHAT CAN I SAY I WORK AND HAVE A LIFE. I HOPE YOU LIKE AND AS MUCH AS I LIKE BEING ADDED TO THE FAVORITE AUTHOR LIST. I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS MORE, SO PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW. I HOPE TO HAVE THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS UP SOON.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own J.K. Rowling's books or anything else to do with Harry Potter!!

Chapter Eight: The Confrontation

As Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley walked in the door of the burrow. None of them notice that the Weasley boys were all standing in the kitchen.

Bill was the first to speak, " So it is true?"

" OH my Bill, you scared the bee jeezs out of me.", said Molly with her hand to her heart, all the while looking at her sons.

"Sorry Mum, dad but we want to know if what was in the DAILY PHROPET about Harry and Ginny TRUED?", said Bill to his parents as the rest of his brothers nodded behind him.

" What is in the Daily Prophet about me and Ginny?", ask Harry as he notice that the boys, all looked really angry.

"Well lets see you git , it says you got our little sister pregnant, and then rush out to married her.", said Ron from his corner in the kitchen.

" RON I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY BROTHER, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY HUSBAND THAT WAY.", said Ginny in a extreme fierce way.

"So it is true, he got you pregnant, and then rush out to make it legal. I am so going to KILL HIM for that!", said Bill as he look at Harry with murderous eyes.

" OH NO YOUR NOT! None of you are going to touch Harry. He loves your sister and she loves him. Sure she is pregnant, but they are married now. Harry has promise me that he only has true love and the most honorable intentions for your sister." , Said Mr. Weasley while looking at all of his sons.

"If any of you had any brains like your father and I raised you to have. You certainly would see that Harry and Ginny love each other more then they know they do. You would also see the reason they got married is because of that LOVE, and not because Ginny is pregnant.", said Mrs. Weasley, while looking angrily at her sons.

"Yeah right Mum, if he really loved her. He would have waited for marriage before he got her pregnant.", said Ron looking at his Mum with daring eyes.

"Listen up Ronald I am 22 years old and I LOVE HIM. Just because I got pregnant before marrying him, does not mean anything.", said Ginny angrily at her brothers, who could not believe she snapped on them.

"Look Gin…", Said Ron to his sister, but before he could finish what he was about to say.

Ginny spoke up and said "NO YOU LISTEN, RON THIS IS MY LIFE AND I-I- THI-NK - I-A-M - HAV-ING- TH-E- BA-BYYYY.", then Ginny grab her stomach and fainted.

Harry reach her before she fell onto the floor and said, "We have to get her to ST.MUNGOS hospital. SHE HAS FAINTED!!"

He pick her up and apparatus with her to ST.MUNGOS hospital, along with the rest of the family. Which join them minutes later.

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy doing other things and working. I will mention Hermoine being pregnant, but that is it, just a mention. I am not a big Hermoine fan. I hope you all review, please review, please review, please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own anything at all, everything belongs to JK Rowling.

CHAPTER 9: THE HOSPITAL

So how is she?" ask Harry as the Healer came to a stop in front of him and the family.

"Well Mr. Potter, your wife is going to be fine, and so is the baby. As long as she doesn't get upset the or stressed out again, you need to make sure that she remains calm and stressed free for the rest of this pregnancy." Said the healer, as Harry stood their and listen to it all, while shell shocked.

I will make sure, that she is kept calm, healer Jones, but when can we see her."

"In a little bit, Mr. Potter, but I only want one at a time in the room."

"That is fine by me and thank you so much for everything, healer Jones."

Just as the Healer walk away, Ms. Skeeter came around the hospital corner, Hermione was the first to see her. After Hermione spotted Rita, she literally jumps on her.

Hermione was to fast for the family to stop her. But after they all manage to pull Hermione off of Rita Skeeter, she then started yelling at her-"You should be ashamed of yourself for writing, such lies about Ginny and Harry. I don't know, how anybody believed you, you bitch."

"My, My Miss Granger is you upset about Ms. Weasley beating you to Mr. Potter."

"No I am not!! I am upset by your lies thou. Harry and Ginny are my future sister and Brother-n-law, and if my fiancé was not holding me, I would kick your skinny, boney, witch ass." said Hermione, with a fierily looked and try to reach Rita Skeeter, with full force as Ron held her back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! My wife is pregnant and she does not need any stress." Said Harry while standing between both women with his hands stretch out.

"Well Mr. Potter, if your little girlfriend or whatever, over there hadn't attack me, I would be fine." said Rita, from her postion.

Now Harry got mad, "First of all Ms. Skeeter, if you hadn't lied about me and my wife in the daily phopet, Hermione would not have attack you. Second if you so much as report anything that happen here or anything about any of my family, I will lock you up at the ministry. Then I swear I will proceed to let Ms. Granger, over there, have at you and nothing will be done about it."

"Is that a THREAT, Mr. Potter?"

"I do not make THREATS, Ms. Skeeter, I only make PROMISES." Said Harry, while meeting her stare full on with one of his own.

Just then healer Jones came around the corner of the hospital, and said "Mr. Potter you may see your wife now."

"Thanks sir!" said Harry to the Healer as he hurried off to Ginny's Room!!

THE EPILOUGE

6 months later, Mrs. And Mr. Potter had a beautiful little boy and they named him, James Sirius Potter. That baby became the pride of the family a least until the next one comes along.

Ginny's bothers eventually came around to her marriage to Harry. But only after they realized Harry was in it for the long hall. Plus truly in loved with their baby sister. But they still all watch him like a hawk. Ginny always likes to say they act liked were still not married. But her and Harry deal with it, plus it helps, that Ginny's parents are there to intervene.

As for Rita Skeeter, she really did believe Harry's promises about Hermione and going to the ministry for a while, if she didn't stop printing her lies. Rita Skeeters Reports were eventually found to be lies by the daily prophet and she was fired. So she decides to leave quietly and move to France that apparently was the last anyone heard of her.

Ron and Hermione eventually got married in a beautiful ceremony, similar to the one Bill and Fleur had at the burrow. They now live in a house very close to the burrow, to be near Ron's parents since they are expecting their first child very soon.

Of course all of the rest of Ginny's bothers were very happily married and expecting children of their own. They all had amazing homes and jobs too.

Ginny, Harry, and her family are all truly happy now, but they will never forget the war that happen and almost cats them everything. They are all thankful; each and every day for all that they are lucky to have.

A/N: I wrote this story before the 7th Harry Potter book was publishing. I hope you all enjoyed this story and will read my others. As always please Review and I have to say I'm not sure if I will ever write another Harry Potter fanfic, because I write by hand, it took me forever and I'm also more into twilight now. So thanks for loving this story, for reviewing it, and sticking by it for so long!! Meli xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Hello I believe it is my duty to inform you that I will no longer be writing due impart to the fact that I have been hurt and lied to by author Crash Hale, she is mean and disrespectful but if you are her friend please continue, just don't say I didn't warn you. I am sorry that it has come to this but I felt it was nesccary to leave this message explaining why I am not writing. Sincerely SJT PBH OR MELI


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Hello Everyone I am writing to let you know that Soon I will be coming back to writing. I am not exact sure when this will be because of school but I have had a few fanfic friends who have convince me to come back so I am just writing to let you all know.

Sincerely Piper


	13. Chapter 13

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


End file.
